My daze with Them
by Stormcrow8
Summary: Here I show how much stress the human person can take. I do this by giving Duo sugar, which causes the demise of Quatre's bunny slippers, which is to much to say in a summary.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- If I owned Gundam then I'd be way too busy to write this. Henceforth I don't. I don't own Gladiator, Blues Clues, or any other stuff I'm too lazy to remember.

Authors note: This is my first fic, GO HARD IN YOUR REVIEWS! If you don't like it tell me! if you do, say so. As long as I know people are reading so I can try to do better.

----------------------------- My Daze with Them-------------------------------

Stormcrow: I am SOOOOOO tired.

Duo: You could write.

Stormcrow: Can't, too lazy

Duo: You got anything to drink around here?

Stormcrow: Yeah check the fridge, get me a coffee while you're at it.

Duo: NO!

Stormcrow: OMAE O KOROSU!!!!!

Duo: I'm outta here!

Stormcrow: NOOOOOOO!!!!! Don't leave me in my boredom!

Duo: HEY! is this lemonade?

Stormcrow: Yeah, the cups are over there.

Duo: Want some?

Stormcrow: Sure, what's it taste like?

Duo: Lotsa sugar.

Stormcrow: GIMME!!!!!!!!!

Duo: Here.

Stormcrow{Gulping}: Ah, now I haff ENERGY!

Duo{all teletubbie like}: Ehoh.

Stormcrow: Qweek, throw dat sveetch!(yes switch)

Duo: No master, you must not try to take over the world again!

Stormcrow: Vy not?

Duo: You'll just get busted, again.

Stormcrow: Ah yes, okay now I'm bored again.

Duo: I am so much more bored than you.

Stormcrow: ARE NOT!

Duo: ARE TOO!

Stormcrow: ARE NOT!

Duo: ARE TOO!

Stormcrow: ARE TOO!

Duo: ARE NOT!

Stormcrow: Thank you.

Duo: Drat.

Stormcrow: Let's get the guys over for a movie.

Duo: Why?

Stormcrow: SO I WON'T BE BORED YOU TWIT!

Duo: But what about the house?

Stormcrow: I'VE GOT INSURANCE YOU TWIT!

Duo: Stop calling me that!

Stormcrow: No, it suits you.

Duo: Yeah but you can't get mess insurance, can you?

Stormcrow: Then you can clean it up.

Duo: Why me?

Stormcrow: CAUSE YOU'RE AGGRAVATING ME!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo: Ah.

Stormcrow: Now, a movie.

Duo: StarWars?

Stormcrow: No.

Duo: Rocky?

Stormcrow: No.

Duo: We could let them pick.

Stormcrow: No.

Duo: Why not?

Stormcrow: They won't agree. Quatre will want to watch Bambi or Alalddin. Trowa will want some old silent thing and Heero and Wufei will want something like Gladiator.

Duo: I liked Gladiator.

Stormcrow: Yeah, I liked it too but that's beside the point.

Duo: Sooo...

Stormcrow: We'll let them pick.

Duo: Why?

Stormcrow: I need subject material and this could provide some.

Duo: Oh.

---one hour later---

Heero{fingering brand new lime green i-Mac }: Where do you get this stuff?

Stormcrow: I'm the Author, remember? I can do anything.

Heero: Oh, yeah.

Stormcrow: Ok, what movie?

Quatre: Bambi! Or Aladdin?

Trowa: .......

Heero & Wufei: Gladiator.

Stormcrow: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All: Huh?

Duo: He said that you would say that.

Heero: Well duh, He's the author he writes this stuff.

S.C.: He has a point.

Duo: Why does this say SC..?

S.C.: It's an acronym.

Duo: What's an acronym?

S.C.: Like an initial.

Heero: My initial is to succeed in my mission.

S.C.: No, your initial is H.Y.

Heero: MY INITIAL IS TO SUCCEED!!!!!

Duo: So let me get this straight... you're SANTA CLAUSE??????!!!!!!!!!!!!

S.C.: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S STORMCROW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quatre: Can we just watch the movie?

S.C.: That is the best idea any of you have had since Gladiator.

Quatre: I haven't seen this, what's it about?

S.C.: Very violent, very...

Quatre: NO MORE! I can't watch this! It goes against my pacifist beliefs!

S.C.: Hey what's this?

Quatre: BLUES CLUES!!!!!!

S.C.: SWEET!!!!!!

Trowa: !!!!!!!!

Heero: Mission, accepted.

Duo: YAY!!!!!!!!!

Wufei: He looks weak.

S.C.: That's just Steve. The little puppy is Blue.

Wufei: OOH! It's SOOOOOOO cute!

All sweatdrop.

S.C.: Uh, we could watch this instead?

All: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!

S.C: Drinks?

Duo: COFFEE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quatre and Wufei: Tea.

Trowa: .......

Heero: Mission requires; Coke, diet.

All: HUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heero{blankly}: If you think I want to end up like him {Points to Duo} YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING!

Duo{After three cups in two minutes}: CHUGGA CHUGGA CHUGGA CHUGGA, WOO WOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

S.C.: Point taken.

Quatre: Points are sharp.

Heero: AHHHHHH!!!!!!! THIS COKE SPRAYED ME!!!!!!!!

S.C.{starts to back away}: Ehoh.

Heero{gives S.C. the FuryGlare}: OMAE O KOROSU!!!!!!!!!

S.C.: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heero: Get back here!

S.C.: DUO! GIMME{grabs Duo's coffee and gulps it down}

Duo: HEY! That's MY coffee!

S.C.: Need more...... AH HA! My bag! They'll be ... PIXI STIKS!!

Quatre: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! Not the Pixi Stiks! Duo will get'em!

Wufei: No he won't.

S.C.{pours hole bag of pixi stiks in his mouth}: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!

Duo: PIG! That's not fair, I WANTED SOME!!!!

S.C.{Reaches into his magic bag}: Here!

Duo{repeat S.C.'s sugar scene}: YUMMY!!!!!!!!!!

Trowa: !!!!!!!!!!!!

Quatre: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE GOT 'EM

Heero: WHY??? WHY MUST MY MISSION BE TO ENJOY THIS?????

S.C.: 'cause you don't have no pixi stiks!

Wufei: THAT WAS A DISHONOURABLE ACT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo: Shut up Wuffie.

Wufei: WUFEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo: Sure, WUFFIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wufei: DIE MAXWELL!!

Duo: YIPE!!!!!!!!!!

S.C.{shakeing off sugar}: Ehoh, uh, Hi guys!!!!!

All: YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!

S.C.: HERE!{hands out straight jackets} GET DUO!!!!!!!!

Trowa: !!!!!!!

Quatre: YAY!!!!!! Trowa got him!!!!!!

S.C.: Shut up Quatre.

Quatre{all whiney like}: WHAAAAA!!!!! Maganacs GET HIM!!!!!!!!!!

S.C.: Ehoh.

Heero: QUIT SAYIN THAT!!!!!

S.C.: I think it's starting to annoy you?

Heero: YES! I **_REALLY_** hate TELETUBBIES!!!!!!

S.C.: Ah.

Quatre: QUIT IT. MAGANACS, GET HIM!!!!!!!!

S.C.{Yanks out note pad and jots something down}: HA!!! TAKE THIS!!!!!

Maganacs: HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!!!!!!

Quatre: What? WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?????

Heero: Because the Author just wrote that they would start to keel over?

S.C.: Quatre, I APOLOGIZE!!!!!

Wufei: Your honour is commendable, or is it COWARDICE?

All: SHUT UP!!!!!!!

Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!!!!{walks off mumbling somthing about justice}   
¨   
S.C.: Quatre, sit down and be quite.

Quatre: YOU'RE A MEANY!!!!!!

S.C.: No, I'm just trying to keep the movie going.

Quatre: Oh.

Heero: We'd better get something for Duo's sugar.

S.C.: That can wait til the shows over.

Duo: It's that bag I tell you, IT'S EVIL!!!!!

Wufei: Duo, it's just a backpack.

S.C.: JUST A BACKPACK!!!!!!!!! I'll have you know that this bag is magic!

Duo: Yeah, It's probably DISHONOURABLE as well, look what it did to me!

Heero: You've always been like that.

Wufei: JUSTICE SHALL BE SEVERED!!!!!!!!

Quatre: SEVERED???????

S.C.: That's a typo, it should be...

Wufei: JUSTICE SHALL BE SERVED!!!!!!!!!

Quatre: Much better.

Wufei: Give me that bag, so I can SERVE JUSTICE!!!!!!!!!

Duo: BURN IT, BURN IT, BURN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

S.C.{hugging bag protectively}: NEVER!!!!!!!

Wufei: GIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

S.C.{reaching into bag}: Cream soda?

Wufei: OOOOOOH!!!!! It's PINK!!!!

Duo: YOU SHALL ALL SUFFER!!!!! THAT BAG IS CURSED!!!!!!!!

Quatre: Duo, it's just a soda.

Heero: I don't believe in magic, but...

S.C.: What?

Heero: Is there a root beer?

S.C.: Uhh... Here.

Quatre: I really think that we should help Duo now.

S.C.: Why?

Duo: Help MEEEEEE!!!!!!

Heero: That is getting annoying.

S.C.: TO THE BATCAVE!!!!!

--- at the Batcave---

S.C.{hands out hunchback suits}: Here, put these on.

Wufei: I refuse to wear that dishonourable uniform.

Quatre: It's bad for my posture.

S.C.: It's only ten minutes.

Quatre: all right.

Wufei: NEVER!

S.C.: Fine be that way, just don't expect to help us vanquish the DISHONOURABLE sugar rush!

Wufei{puts on suit} JUSTICE SHALL BE SERVED!!!!!!!!

---half hour later---

S.C.: Ah! Here's my Dr.J glasses

Quatre: My back is starting to hurt.

S.C.: Shut up.

---hour later---

S.C.{holds up vial of anticrazy™}: DONE!!!!! Now I can burn these glasses, Heero?

Heero: What?

S.C.: How does he do it?

Heero: No idea.

---at the house---

Duo{trying to hop over to funance while holding bag}: Soon the bag will be burned and then, I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!!!

S.C.: Duo, we got the medi... DUO WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BAG????

Duo: It must BURN BURN BURN!!!!!!!

Quatre: I'll save it!

Quatre saves the bag, but BURNS HIS BUNNY SLIPPERS!!!!!!!!!

Quatre: No, NOT MY SLIPPERS!!!!!!!!!

S.C.: Duo, You have condemned us all.

Quatre{psychotically}: Hehehehehehehehehehe...

Heero: DUO YOU LOUSE!!!!!!! YOU SENT HIM PSYCHO AGAIN!!!!!!!!

S.C.:MadM.

Heero: Nasty.

S.C.: QUICK, ANTICRAZY!!!!!!!!!!

Trowa: .........

S.C.: Hold still,Duo.

Duo: NEVER! I shall burn that bag, IT IS EVIL!!!!!!

Quatre: I SHALL AVENGE THE BUNNIES!!!!!!!!!!

S.C.{jabbing Duo}: TAKE THAT!!!!!!!

Duo collapses on to the floor.

Heero: Now the other one.   
  
S.C.: YOU THINK THIS IS EASY??? YOU TRY!!!!

Wufei: TAKE THAT WINNER!!!!!!!!

S.C.: Wufei! We'd thought you'd left us!

Wufei: That was DISHONOURABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Take that!{stabs Stormcrow with needle}

S.C.: OW!!!!!

Quatre: Oh such horrible memories!

Trowa: OH SHUT UP THE LOT OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!

All{sweatdrop}: Trowa,,,, you talked!!!

Trowa: I can talk, I just find listening to you fight much more entertaining.

S.C.: Ah.

Quatre: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

All: WHAT?

Quatre: MR. AND MRS. FLUFFY!!!!

Heero: Quatre, their slippers we can get new ones!

Quatre: You can?

All: YES!!!!!!!!!!

Quatre: Oh, can we get ducks? I don't like bunnies.

All sweatdrop and fall over.

S.C.: It is going to be one of those daze.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= The End -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-

So watcha think? Like it? No? Just tell me so I can do better on the next chapter.


	2. Tweize Daze

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam. Or anything else that someone has already copyrighted.

~~~~~~~~~~My daze with Them Part Two: Tweize Daze~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This chapter begins where the other took off same period of 30 seconds.

Heero: We still haven't seen that movie.

S.C: To launch a complaint you have to go to the complaints and wait in line like everybody else.

Heero{Sees line 10 million miles long}: Forget it.

Quatre: Let's watch more Blues Clues.

Duo: YEAH!!!!!

S.C.: No, it had a negative affect on Wufei.

Wufei: Cute little blue puppy dogs!!!!!!!!! WANT MORE CUTE LITTLE BLUE PUPPY DOGS!!!!!!!

S.C.: ehem?

All: uhhh........

S.C: Lets do something to annoy someone.

Heero: Who?

All{really evil like}: Treize.........

-------------At OZ HQ--------------

Treize: Lady Une! Would you get the phone?

Une: Yes your excellency!

-----------On the other end of the line-----------------

Quatre: Is Treize available?

-----------On the other end of the line-----------------

Une: Why?

-----------On the other end of the line-----------------

Quatre: I need someone to..... Guys! what should I say?

S.C.: We'll turn me Chibi (o_O) and get Treize to babysit.

Quatre: But like what should I say?

Duo: He could be your nephew.

S.C.: NO......

Quatre: WAY!!!!!!

Heero: It would work.

S.C.: I have a better idea.{grabs phone} Hello? Yes I need Treize to babysit...what he CAN'T??? But It's the Author's kid brother.....He can? That's great. Come by in an hour.

-------------At OZ HQ--------------

Treize: I CAN'T BELIVE YOU DID THAT!!!!!!!!!!! I don't know how to babysit.

Une: It's easy, all you do is hide everything breakable and put all the paint and pens and stuff where he can't find them. Anyway if I'd said no we might not get paid.

Treize: Maybe I could have an impression on the child.

Une: Yeah whatever, I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAID THAT!!!!!!!

Treize: Huh?

Une: Nothing.

----------At the Batcave----------------

Duo: We got him.

S.C.: GREAT!!!! Now all we have to do is turn me chibi!

Heero: How are we gonna do that?

Trowa: ..........

Heero: Cough it up.

Trowa: Sugar usually works.

Quatre: NOT SUGAR!!!!!!!

Trowa: No other way.

S.C: Trowa's right. Some times "Men of Vision" must make sacrifices.

---------Half hour later-----------

S.C: Ok men! Lash me to the mast!

Duo: How many times has this kid read "The Oddysee"?

Quatre: No idea.

S.C: 50 today.

Heero: Okay, START POURING!!!!!!!!!!

They all start pouring the Pixi Sugar into S.C.'s mouth

S.C: MORE!!!! MORE!!!!!{turns chibi and slips out of ropes}

Heero: Men, stand back.

Chibi S.C: Ith thowkay guys! Awl I want ith Tweize.

Duo: Hey! He's pretty good at chibi talk!

Chibi S.C: Cworse I am. I'm the Awthor.

Heero: He has a point.

Quatre: Treize is going to be here soon.

Chibi S.C: Heero, go get a video camwa.

Heero{picks camera out of the magic bag}: This one?

C.S.C: Yeah, ok Duo, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, go hide outside and all get a camwa. Tape the "Tweize Daze" and then we'll have some fun.   


Duo, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre run outside and hide in the hedge.

----------In the hedge------------

Wufei: Get your dishonorable feet outta my face Maxwell!!!!!!

Duo: Get your dishonorable face offa my feet!!!!

Wufei: HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY FACE!!!! You dishonor yourself!!

Trowa: Shut up!!!!

-----------------The Batcave-----------------

Treize: I'm here!!

Heero: Great! Everything he needs is in that bag!

Treize: Uh, where is he?

Heero: Hiding somewhere, See ya!!!

Heero runs out the door, and around the house looking in thru the window with the camera.

Treize: Ok, KID!! Where are you?

C.S.C: You'll never catch me Tweize!!!

Treize: It's TREIZE!!!!

C.S.C: Dat's wot I said TWEIZE!!!

Treize: you can't say it right!

C.S.C: Sound wite ta me!!

Treize: Whatever, I'm going to put a movie on for you.

C.S.C: What?

Treize: It's called "The joys of rose gardening".

C.S.C: I hate woses

Treize: No one hates roses!

C.S.C: I do!!!

Treize: Nonsense! Now pay attention.

C.S.C{pretending to be alsleep}: SNORE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Treize: Finally.

Treize goes out to the kitchen and raids the fridge, then he comes back with a hogie bigger than Wing Zero.

Treize: Meeeee and my saaandwitch la la la la la.

C.S.C{pounceing on Treize}: GIMME!!!!!!

Treize: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Not my hogie!!!!!!!

C.S.C: YOUR HOGIE???? My hogie!!!!!!

Treize: No it's mine. I made it.

C.S.C: MINE!!!!!!!

Treize: I'm sorry but that belongs to me.

C.S.C.{starts whacking Treize's shins with rubber sword}: MINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINE!!!!!!

Treize: OW!!!!!!!! Here!!!!!{gives C.S.C. hogie}

C.S.C: Get me a dwink!

Treize: What's the magic word?

C.S.C: NOW!!!!!!

Treize: Alright! here!

C.S.C: This is stwaberry soda.

Treize: So?

C.S.C: I WANT COFFEE!!!!!!!

Treize: But coffee isn't healthy for young children,

C.S.C: But I dwon't care!!! I WIKE it!!!!!!

Treize: YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

C.S.C: TAKE THAT!!!!{whacks Treize with "THE BAG"}

Treize: Where'd you get that?

C.S.C: It's my bag.

Treize: The one Heero said your stuff was in?

C.S.C: Yup.

Treize: Can I see whats in it?

C.S.C.{Beaming with that chibi thing}: Sure!{dumps the contents of the bag on the floor}

Treizes eyes pop out of his head when he sees the junk.

Treize: What's this?

C.S.C: Dat's my Anticwazy sewum.

Treize: And this?

C.S.C: Dose are my Awchie Comics.

Treize: And this?

C.S.C: That's a gun.

Treize: A GUN???????

C.S.C: Yup!

Treize: You're not a child..... YOU'RE A CHIBI!!!!!!!!!

C.S.C: You're not supposed to know that.

Treize: The gun was a dead giveaway.

C.S.C: Yup, dwead.{points gun at Treize}

Treize: What are y-you doing?

C.S.C: Mwisson Dewied.

Treize{pulls out cell phone}: UNE!!! Get me outta here!!!! Une? Une?

C.S.C: We twacted all the cell phownes in a tewn miwle wadius.

Treize: MERCY!!!!!!

C.S.C: No.

Treize: Why?

C.S.C: Cause I want to see you SWUFFER!!!!

Treize: WHAAAAAA!!!!!!!! I DON"T WANNA DIEEEEEEEEE

C.S.C. shoots the gun. One of thoses little flags,the kind that says "BOOM" on it pops out. It has the word "LOSER" emblazoned on it.

C.S.C: Ok Heero, come on in.

Heero: I got the tape.

Treize: Tape? What tape?

Heero: The one we are going to brodcast on international TV.

Treize: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heero: But we will let you watch it first.

Treize: Ok, I think.

-----after the gang[the WHOLE gang]has been rounded up---------

Zechs: Why are we here again?

Relena: No idea.

Dorothy[She is scary]: Somthing about a movie.

Une[starry eyed]: With TREIZE in it!

S.C.[back to normal, as far as that goes]: We have brought you here........

Howard{throwing box of popcorn}: SHADDAP AND START THE MOVIE!!!!!!!!!!

S.C.{Gets hit}: OW!!!!{rubs head} Ok, ROLL FILM!!!!

The movie starts to play.

-------After the movie----------

Relena: Such violence..... that's so cruel.

Howard: Best movie I've seen in a long time.

Une: THEY SHALL DIE!!!!!!!!

Zechs: I did not see the end coming.

Treize: WHAAAAAAAA!!!!! {runs off into the sunset screaming his lost head off}

------------The end------------

Well watcha think? Please tell me so I can do better.   
  


  



End file.
